Like Nobody Else
by Lune de Ve
Summary: Just a little songfictype one-shot about a certain host's one-sided "love" for Haruhi.


**"Like Nobody Else"**

_Lune de Ve_

* * *

_September seventh and she's heading for school._

Haruhi was all grown; graduated. She was ready for life ahead. She was ready for troubles ahead.

_She'll probably leave me for some college fool._

I love Haruhi... Dearly. She says she loves me too but people change, sadly enough.

_And I know that's just the way it goes._

I wish I could make her mine forever but I guess it's up to her, not me

_In funny old place under the street light_

_Face to face here on our last night_

_"You should know one thing before you go"_

I hear myself say to the – my – lovely Haruhi.

_I tell her, "We've gone too far to give up now."_

_And like a bomb, it all comes out_

I tell her that I love her. I don't want to lose her. I need her.

_I like the way that..._

_She looks at me like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

_And she makes me feel like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

My Haruhi.

_By the twenty seventh she's been gone for weeks_

_I'm terrified she won't remember me_

The longer she's gone, the less we talk. The less we talk, the more I worry.

_And I know that's just the way it goes_

Goddamn college keeps Haruhi busy all the time. That's how long distance love is, I guess.

_I stare at her picture, stuck up on the fridge_

_Face to face with the one I miss_

_I'm alone and reaching for the phone_

_To tell her, "We've gone too far to give up now."_

_And like a bomb, it all comes out _

_I like the way that_

_She looks at me like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

_And she makes me feel like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

Because she's mine.

_And I wanna make her feel like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

_And I wanna make her feel like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

Because I'm hers.

_Back from the city standing in the rain _

_Asked if she'd be going back again_

I hated to sound needy or pushy but I wanted her with me. Close to me.

_She said "No, this time I'm staying home."_

I feel the gears of happiness and relief turn in me as she…

_..Looks at me like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

_And she makes me feel like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

And I...

_...Want to make her feel like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

_And I wanna make her feel like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done_

_Like nobody I_

_Like nobody I_

_Love somebody like_

_Like nobody else_

_Like nobody I_

_Like nobody I_

_Love somebody like_

_Like nobody else_

"... Hey, are you okay?"

I snap out of my daze and see the lovely and perfect Haruhi looking at me with her cute, doe-like eyes.

"Yeah." I manage to choke out, almost mentally slapping myself for not saying something else.

She smiles at me, almost blinding me with its radiance.

"Good."

I watch as her petite figure gracefully sways into the music room.

_Stop worrying. She's not leaving for college for two or three years. _I remind myself. I take the time to frown before I walk into the Host Club_. And, she isn't ever going to be mine. _

"There you are! You had me worried!" I heard my _favorite_ blonde yell loudly as I entered the room. _Tamaki Souh._ It was him that got the prize. I sigh and go to my "hosting" table, pulling out my Fujibook.

"Whatcha listen' to Kyo-chan?" I heard a bubbly voice say from behind me. I turn slightly and notice the earphone in my ear.

"...I hadn't realized I was listening to music." I muttered, shocked. Honeys eyes slightly widened with a hint of mischievousness.

"Weird!" He slightly sang and giggled. I raised an eyebrow at my senpai but let it go.

_Now Playing: Like Nobody Else _

_My Darkest Days_

The song ended with a guitar ending (Please excuse my lack of musical knowledge.) That explains why I was imagining Haruhi in college._ Maybe it's a sign._ I chuckled almost sourly.

_Now Playing: Casual Sex_

_My Darkest Days_

I felt myself heat up as the song began and was quick to press forward button.

_I damn hope _that's_**not**__ a sign._

* * *

I have no idea why I wrote that but I liked it. I hate KyoHaru (with and _immense_ passion) but I felt like he was the only one that could fit in this song-fic-one-shot-thing.

Thanks for reading!

_Lune de Ve_


End file.
